jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Quit
}} A Quit is a rare method of elimination in which a contestant voluntarily decides to exit the game without properly being voted out. Information Typically, quits are when a person leaves a game voluntarily. However, in JRZ, quits are determined with more leniency. The first and most common type of quit is the standard; a contestant asks to leave the game. Contestants can do this for a number of reasons. Sometimes, in-real-life obligations get in the way of the game, causing some contestants to quit the game to focus on what is most important; their real life. These quits are usually well-received and both the hosts and spectators usually hold no grudges towards the contestant. The second type of quit is a strikeout. This is when a contestant receives three or more strikes against them, resulting in them being removed from the game. In JRZ Big Brother, this is not possible, as a houseguest that receives three or more strikes is ruled an Expulsion, or ejection. Quitters (Big Brother) In , the first ever contestant eliminated from JRZ, Jmez, was mistakenly set as a houseguest, only to be noticed as an unofficial houseguest days later. His removal from the season was ruled as a quit. Not too shortly after, Kaleb argued with a host because he disagreed with challenge scores and, after some prodding from Nick, quit the game. The third quit of the same season, Bailey, was an inactive who was narrowly surviving. She ultimately struck out and was ruled a quit. The final quitter from the first season was Yawny, who claimed a spectator was feeding players information. He chose to quit the game a few cycles before the jury stage.. In , Joe, just like Bailey from the previous season, was terribly inactive. This activity led to him striking out of the game and being ruled a quit. featured the first contestant to quit during the jury stage. Despite playing a fierce game and becoming a major player in the game, Shawn abruptly quit and removed all of his Discord messages. Nika, another major player in the season, also quit due to in-real-life obligations. saw the first contestant to quit after spending less than twenty-four hours in the Big Brother House. Cameron claimed the first Head of Household competition was rigged against him, and subsequently quit as a result. In , Lenny and Alex were both nominated by the Head of Household. Right before the votes were cast, Lenny chose to quit the game and promptly left Discord. He later returned back to Discord, claiming he needed a break from the game and app in general. saw the first quitter become a member of the jury. Hans had been playing the game well, but at the final six, he chose to pull himself from the game because of in-real-life complications. It was concluded that he would be allowed to remain on the jury due to the circumstances of his quit. Trivia References Category:JRZ Category:Gameplay Category:Big Brother 1 Category:Big Brother 2 Category:Big Brother 3 Category:Big Brother 5 Category:Big Brother All-Stars Category:Big Brother 7 Category:Big Brother 10